Don't Hold Your Breath
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: Sixteen Students from Hollywood Arts and Los Angeles Star Tech have been selected to compete in a brand new competition. Relationships, betrayals, and drama are going to be plentiful. Which team will survive and claim the ultimate bragging rights?
1. The Beginning

The sun is blazing down relentlessly on two groups of adolescents standing on the beach facing a podium. Only Connor knows why they are there and he is not telling anybody because he wants to see their reactions to the news. As the sun burns hotter a middle aged man suddenly appears on the stage behind the podium to a shocked silence. He clears his throat and smiles at the people in front of him and says, "I am sure you are all wondering why you are here and not stuck in school. I am happy to inform you that each of you has been recommended to take part in the newest chapter in the rivalry between Hollywood Arts and Los Angeles Star Tech. The challenges you all will face will push to the brink emotionally, physically, and psychologically. First off I will introduce the team from Los Angeles Star Tech: Connor Linwood, Megara Thompson, Zeak Levinson, Teresa Hartman, Kendall Acke, Shaylee Hinder, Lilliana Cordero, and Slayter Reese." Each member of LAST makes their way onto the stage and stands there waiting for the next team to be announced. "And from Hollywood Arts we have the team of: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Andre Harris, and Sinjin Van Cleef." Each of the members of the HA team makes their way onto the other side of the stage. Both teams now stare at the still unnamed man for further instructions on the game. "I will be your host Logan Pelosi and now you have fifteen minutes to convene with your team members and choose a team captain for your respective teams." He blows an air horn and both teams huddle up to try and choose a team captain.

The LAST team comes together and they all put their arms on each others shoulders and start talking excitedly amongst themselves. Megara notices Connor's mischievous smile and gets everybody's attention and then asks Connor why he has that smirk on his face. "I came up with the idea for this whole competition. You guys should have seen your faces when he announced what was going on." The whole group just stands there with their mouths open because Connor didn't let any of them in on the secret. All of a sudden Zeak pops up with a suggestion "Why don't you be the captain then since it might give us a leg up in the competition?" Everybody in the group is happy with that suggestion except for Shaylee who is hurt that nobody thought she should be the captain of the team. Her and Slayter go off to discuss the possibility of making one of them the new leader instead of Connor.

Meanwhile the HA team is huddling together and having a heated discussion amongst themselves. Robbie is trying to claim he should be captain but everybody is laughing at that suggestion because he is the meekest person they have ever known. Trina is trying to boss everybody around and she thinks this means she will automatically be the captain. The rest of the group pushes her out of the circle and closes ranks so she can't get back in which causes her to throw a tantrum that nobody takes notice of. Beck and Andre voice the opinion that Tori should be the captain because she has the right balance of competitiveness and calmness to keep everybody ready and loose. Everybody quickly agrees except for Trina because she isn't available to agree and Jade who stares daggers at Beck because he mentioned the dreaded name of Tori. Tori misses the death stare and says "If you guys think so then of course I will take the role of team captain."

Logan blows the air horn again and says "Now that you all have had time to talk amongst yourselves what is your decision? Will the two team captains please step forward." With that Connor steps confidently forward and Tori steps forward looking a little unsure of herself. "Ah Connor Linwood will be the captain for the LAST team and Tori Vega will be the captain for the HA team. Now whichever team wins the challenge for that day will win a prize for each member of the team. Plus whichever team wins the overall competition will win $100,000 for each member. The first challenge is tonight and now the two captains have to stay here so I can go over some things with them while the rest of you are getting ready." While the rest of the teenagers trudge off talking in small groups about the chance to win $100,000, Tori and Connor turn towards Logan and wait for their official instructions.

Logan looks at the two teens with a smile on his face and says alright first off each of you have to designate a vice captain to take your place if you should become incapacitated. Connor and Tori look at each other but don't say anything. "Be thinking on it and you can tell me before the first challenge, anyways onto the rules:

Rule #1: No physical violence outside of challenges

Rule #2: If you break Rule 1 then you are kicked off the challenge

Rule #3: Anybody unfit to compete will be replaced

Rule #4: No Shortcuts

Rule #5: Have fun

"You will get specific instructions before each challenge. No two challenges are the same and you can never be sure what kind of challenge you will have that day. There will be doctors on hand at all times so if you feel like you need to be checked out just say so. You two need to talk and decide if you need any more instructions." With that Logan hops down off his stage and walks over to his truck to get a drink of water.

Connor and Tori look at each other and neither one of them says anything. Connor keeps getting distracted by Tori's cheekbones and Tori keeps getting distracted by Connor's smile. They reluctantly decide that they don't need any more explanations and go off to join their teams and inform them of the rules. They briefly hug and then step down off the platform as Connor tells Tori good luck and she says the same to him.

A/N Let me know what you thought about the beginning. Next chapter will be the first challenge along with the beginnings of possible relationships. Please Review!


	2. Heard That Sound

Connor makes his way back to the team tent to find all of his fellow teammates already in their competition gear. He quickly outlines the rules for them but neglects to mention who he is picking as his vice captain. He quickly changes into the red and silver shorts and sleeveless t shirt and rejoins the rest of his team. They quickly fall into strategizing and speculating on what they think the first challenge is going to be and how they can win it. The only person not participating is Shaylee who is still stinging from the rejection she felt when the others never considered her to be the team's captain.

Tori walks in a daze back to her team tent thinking about how dramatically her life has changed in the course of three months. She has gone from being a nobody, to being in a performing arts school, to having the chance to win a hundred thousand dollars. As she slips quietly into her team tent, the others gather around her and clamor for all the details they can get. After finally extricating herself from the group she quickly changes into her green and black shorts and comes back to rejoin her team. After a while both team hear an air horn blast three times and they come out of their huge tents to find Logan standing there in front of an impressive structure.

"Alright teams before I explain the rules of the first challenge I will ask both team captains to come up here and give me there choices for vice-captains" Logan says as Tori and Connor make their way up to Logan. Both captains write their choices down on the slip of paper provided to them and then rejoin their teams. "Alright guys now for the rules for the first challenge…" Logan is interrupted by a general outcry because he is not revealing the choices for vice captain. He rolls his eyes in annoyance and says "the picks will be revealed after this challenge. Behind me is a structure called the Beast, each of you will be suspended upside down and will have to work together to move as many fifteen pound weights in the time allotted. You guys will suspended a few feet apart so you will have to swing yourselves back and forth and time it so you can hand off the weight. Only one weight can be picked up at a time. If you have more than one weight making its way down the line you will be disqualified. You guys will have to alternate genders in each position. Hollywood Arts, you guys are up first."

Everybody scrambles to their positions as the LAST team watches intently trying to form a strategy. Logan says "Alright guys, in the first position we have Sinjin, followed by Jade, Andre, Trina, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Tori." Everybody looks annoyed that Sinjin is going to be the one who sets the tone for this competition. "On my signal Sinjin will pick up the weight and try to pass it down the line." With that Logan blows the air horn again which starts the clock. Everybody struggles to get up and swinging. After 3 minutes of valiant struggling Sinjin finally gets his momentum up enough to swing himself to the weight. As his hands grasp the iron weight he tries to swing himself back to Jade, but finds that he cant pick up the weight and swing at the same time. Everybody's sarcastic cheers turn to groans when they realize that they are stumbling at the very first obstacle. Everybody is yelling at Sinjin who finally manages to swing his way and hands off the weight to Jade who quickly uses her momentum to hand it off. When the weight gets to Robbie everybody is expecting to get a least one before the time runs out. While he is in the process of handing it to Tori, Logan blows his whistle to call time on the challenge. As the team is unhooked from their harnesses they all run over to Sinjin and berate him for choosing to go first.

"Alright Star Tech, it is your turn and the same rules apply to you, everybody get to their stations." There is no arguing because they all agreed on a game plan before trying to conquer the Beast. "Alright guys since you have more girls than guys you are allowed to put your girls together, first off we have Zeak, followed by Shay, Lilliana, Kendall, Megara, Teresa, Connor, and Slayter. On the sound of my horn you may start." He blows the air horn once and all of the students begin to get their momentum up. It takes a little while but Zeak does not have too many problems reaching the weight and passing it off to Shay. She struggles with it for a minute then finally gets enough momentum to pass it on down the line. It makes its way to Teresa and she is having a lot of problems trying to keep a hold of the weight and pass it to Connor. After two minutes she finally hands the weight off and Connor uses his length to help push him along the ground and pass it to Slayter. Slayter then barely reaches the end zone with the weight before Logan blows his air horn again. After the team is unhooked from their harnesses they start jumping up and down celebrating their win. Nobody notices Teresa being taken away by the paramedics to be looked at.

When the two teams are finally grouped beside each other Logan says "That was a well fought contest but with a score of one to zero the LAST team wins. You guys will each receive a karaoke machine for winning the challenge. The more you win the more prizes you can claim in this competition. LAST you guys are up one victory to Hollywood Arts none." As Logan is speaking to the assembled teens Robbie notices that the LAST team is one player short. He looks around and sees the medics tending to Teresa. He walks over to where she is sitting as the medics walk away and says, "Is everything ok?" Teresa gives Robbie a grateful look and nods her head in response. "You were good out there today, if you ever need anything just let me know" Robbie finishes awkwardly as he makes his way back to his dejected team. Jade notices where Robbie is coming from and starts in on him for becoming friends with the other team. Finally she gives up and storms away from everybody. Logan is finishing up by saying, "And now the moment you all have been waiting for; the announcement of the Vice-Captains. Well this is a shock the vice-captain for the Hollywood Arts Team is Jade West. And for the LAST team it is…"

A/N Like the cliff hanger? Let me know who you think should be the vice captain of the LAST team. Please Review!


	3. Out of Touch

Previously on Don't Hold Your Breath….

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for; the announcement of the Vice-Captains. Well this is a shock the vice-captain for the Hollywood Arts Team is Jade West. And for the LAST team it is…"

(Cut to the present)

"The Vice Captain is Zeak Levinson" Logan announces ever so smugly. Zeak cannot believe that Connor would pick him because they have never really gotten along. He looks over at Connor and sees him give the thumbs up sign. "Alright guys we have prepared a catered feast for you, so if you will follow me we can start eating." Connor turns to follow Logan when he feels someone grab his arm. He turns around to see that it is Zeak, and as soon as he turns around the other boy says, "Why did you pick me Connor? We've never been the best of friends. I thought you would go with Meg or Lilliana."

Connor looks at him and says, "You were the one who said I should be captain. I always try to help out those who help me out. Also I figured it was time we set aside our differences and became friends. Plus I noticed how intently you were studying Tori's sister Trina and since I am starting to fall for Tori I figured we could help each other in that department." Zeak opens his mouth to refute those claims but nothing comes out and he just starts blushing profusely. Connor claps him on the shoulder and says, "I won't say anything until you know more about her." With that the two boys hurriedly make their way to the feast to find everybody already seated in their assigned seats. Tori and Trina are sitting by themselves waiting for Zeak and Connor. Tori smiles at Connor and asks them what took so long and Connor just smiles and mouths later. Zeak smiles at Trina who looks down at her phone to make sure she hasn't missed a text message. Zeak sighs and turns his attentions to his food.

Megara and Lilliana are sitting with Beck and Andre at the next table and all four are getting along amazingly. It is almost like they know what the other one is going to say. Beck and Meg cannot believe how it feels to be talking to one another. Beck is feeling that spark that had gone missing when he was with Jade. Meanwhile Lil and Andre are playing with the food that was left on their plates. Each one is trying to make their peas into Logan's drink. Andre scores a direct hit and high-fives Lil but quickly stops when Logan glares at them.

Jade and Sinjin are sitting with Slayter and Shaylee at the next table. Slayter is doing her best to capture the attention of Sinjin but the boy's attention is on Jade. Jade is glaring at Beck while simultaneously making sure Sinjin knows how insignificant he is to her. Shaylee is trying to talk to Jade about scissors but Jade cannot be bothered because she is her own little world. Shaylee takes a piece of ice and lays it on Jade's hand. Jade jumps in shock and slugs Sinjin because she figures he would do something like that; Shaylee tries to take credit for it but Jade is not having any of it.

Teresa and Kendall are sitting with Cat and Robbie. Teresa has a sling on her arm so she is having difficulty eating. Cat is rambling on about her brother and Kendall has rapt attention on the diminutive red head. Meanwhile Teresa slams her fork down in disgust as the food falls off of the fork for the third time in succession. Robbie notices her frustration and sets his fork down and asks if he can help. She shoots him a glance of annoyance that he takes the wrong way and he stiffly gets up and walks away from the group. Cat is oblivious to the whole thing and Kendall gives Teresa an apologetic glance then falls under Cat's spell again.

Logan gets up and looks at the couples talking or attempting to talk to each other and he smiles maliciously to himself. "If they only knew what we had in store fro them over the next couple of weeks" he thinks as he surveys the mostly happy teens. "Alright guys" Logan says, getting everyone's attention. "All of you are going to be put in a five star hotel while you aren't competing and you guys can spend your downtime however you like. I know you all must be tired so there are stretch limos waiting to take you to the hotel. Have a good night everybody, the competition continues in the morning." The exhausted teams pile into the limos and head to the hotels for what they hope is a good night's sleep.

Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets posted!


	4. Chasing That Neon Rainbow

The next morning all of the teams assemble in the hotel lobby looking all sandy eyed because the hotel was also hosting spring break. Zeak notices how Trina still manages to look stunning on the small amount of sleep they got. Nobody says a word as they file out into the smoggy Los Angeles morning. The buses take them to a random tall building in the middle of the city. They file out of the bus groggily and then stare up at the imposing skyscraper before them. A sudden voice breaks them out of their reverie as Logan says, "Alright guys for your second challenge we have to go up the roof of this building. When we get there I will explain further."

As the two teams step out onto the roof they are buffeted by a strong wind which nearly knocks over some of the smaller members of the teams. Logan steps up and says, "Alright guys as you can see there is a platform extending from this roof to the neighboring roof. All you have to do is cross the platform. But each time you cross you have to take a section out of it to make it more difficult fro the opposing team member to pass behind you. If you drop the piece you picked up before you make it to one of the buildings you are automatically eliminated. To answer your unspoken question you will be harnessed in and if you fall it will be like a bungee jump. We have randomly picked which group of four to go first and the first group is Teresa, Shaylee, Jade, and Robbie. Good Luck." The four teens step up and are allowed to be harnessed in; the order for the first group is Jade, Teresa, Robbie, and Shaylee.

Jade takes a piece of the bridge from the middle and scampers to the other side, showing no fear. Teresa takes more time because she is terrified but decides to take piece out beside the middle piece that Jade removed. Robbie is the next one out on the platform and he grabs a piece next to the end of the platform. He raises his arms in triumph and loses the bridge piece over the side and watches helplessly as it flutters into the safety net below. He hangs his head in shame and finishes his trek back to the starting building while everybody on the Hollywood Arts team shakes their head in disgust. "I'm sorry," Robbie says in the way of apology that nobody accepts. Shaylee grabs the last piece of board leaving a foot gap in between pieces. Jade goes back across and leaps over the gap confidently and grabs a piece leaving a smaller landing area for the other two girls still in the challenge. She yells to them, "Good luck with that." Teresa goes next and pulls up a piece before she jumps. Unfortunately for her a strong gust of wind comes at the exact time she jumps and it blows her of course and off the side where she is left hanging while the other two people complete the challenge. Shaylee grabs a piece of the platform before she jumps so Jade only has a small area to land on. She jumps across the intervening space and gives Jade a smirk as she deposits her piece on the first building. Jade smiles evilly at he and takes another piece of platform before she jumps making it safely to the other side. Shaylee takes a running leap to try and clear the space but her foot slips on the platform and she skids off to hang beside her teammate. Everybody is surprised when Shaylee skids off because they hear Jade yell "oh no" over the howl of the wind. Logan says confidently, "Hollywood Arts wins the first round."

The second group to go is Andre, Megara, Beck, and Lilliana. Andre confidently strolls across the platform picking up an outside piece along the way, and as he makes it to the other side he winks at Lilliana. It is Megara's turn to go next and everybody can see the girl shaking violently at the thought of all that empty air underneath her. Seeing how scared she is the team members on Hollywood Arts start celebrating all except for Beck. He makes his way over to her and whispers in her ear, "I know you can do this. I have every confidence in you. If you go through with this we can hang out on the hotel rooftop tonight." Megara gives him a quick peck on the cheek and jumps up and runs over the platform barely stopping to pick up a piece along the way. Beck ignores the venomous glances from his teammates and follows Megara across the narrow platform. Lilliana is next and grabs a piece of platform towards the end and skips over the threshold to the next building. The next round sees Beck falloff the platform and Lilliana slip off the side of the platform, leaving Andre and Megara as the only two competitors remaining. Andre grabs a piece of the platform and jumps across the gap that has opened up. He lands hard and when he does so he loses his grip on the piece and watches it helplessly land in the safety net below. Megara dances her way across the platform and picks up a piece right before the end and jumps to the next building and starts celebrating her win. "Los Angeles Star Tech wins the second round," Logan announces to the teens.

"Alright guys the last group will comprise the remaining eight competitors meaning that his round is for the win. The order the competitors will go in this round is Trina, Zeak, Cat, Kendall, Slayter, Sinjin, Tori, and finally Connor. On my mark, Trina you can begin to make your way across the platform." He blows the air horn and Trina slowly makes her way onto the platform and promptly starts freaking out about the dizzying heights. She bends over and grabs a piece of platform and quickly scurries to the other building breathing heavily with wide eyes. Zeak strides up to the platform and gets almost all the way across before taking his piece. Cat, Kendall, Slayter, Sinjin, and Tori all make their way across the platform uneventfully, bar Sinjin stumbling as he gets to the second building causing him and Slayter to go down in a tangled heap. Sinjin blushes as he gets back to his feet leaving Slayter looking disappointed on the ground. Connor nimbly makes his way across the platform and steps down then grabs a piece of the platform. Logan blows his air horn and announces that Connor is out because he left the platform before taking a piece of it. Connor chucks the piece into the morning sunshine and is pissed at himself. The other seven contestants start to make their way back across the platform. Trina, Kendall, and Sinjin are all eliminated during this portion of the round. The next time over the platform eliminates everybody except for Tori who manages to cling to the side of the building and hauls her self up onto the building which secures the win for Hollywood Arts. Logan blows the air horn and announces the official winner of Hollywood Arts.

"Alright guys, it was a really hard fought contest but today's winners are the kids from Hollywood Arts. Today's prize is a 100 dollar gift card to Best Buy. Now you all need to go back to the hotel and get ready for tonight's party. Alright guys, you are dismissed and I will see you all tonight at 1900 hours sharp." The battered teens slowly and stiffly make their way to the ground floor and pile into the awaiting limos.

A/N So what did you guys think? And I updated sooner than the previous chapters. Please Review!


	5. The Party Part I

After using up almost all of the hotels hot water on the combined showers; each teen checks themselves out in the mirror to make sure they look great and head to the rooftop pool. As everyone makes their way onto the roof they take in their first glimpse of the Hawaiian themed party. There are hula dancers, leis, and Hawaiian musicians scatter sporadically. Everybody's attention however is on the feast setting on the tables because both teams have not eaten since the challenge began. "Alright everybody" Logan says appearing from nowhere, "You guys will be paired up to eat so find the table with your name on it and dig in." Everybody rushes around to find their seats, some more eagerly than others.

At the first table Megara sits down and waits for her companion to accompany her. To her delight it is none other than Beck Oliver. "When I said I would meet you on the roof this wasn't exactly what I meant" Beck says as he easily slides into his seat. "You did a good job on the roof today, I'm proud of you going across that platform even though you are scared of heights." Megara blushes and smiles shyly at Beck and whispers "I couldn't have done it without you." Beck smiles at her and says, "I can't believe that I am in this crazy competition with all these prizes." He gives Meg a pointed look which she misses as she digs into her salad. Beck sighs and starts to pick at his salad too.

At the next table Slayter and Sinjin are engaged in a heated verbal spat. "Why are you so dense?" Slayter screams as she is nearly in tears trying to get Sinjin to open his eyes to what is obviously in front of him. He is in his usual bewildered state as he innocently states, "All I said is that I envy Andre because I think that Lilliana girl is pretty." Slayter growls at Sinjin and throws her dinner roll at his face. It bounces off his glasses and into his glass of water. He picks it up and sniffs it then takes a bite of it and then starts rambling about the time he got attacked by seagulls. Slayter gives up and slumps in her seat wondering if Sinjin will ever stop being so idiotic. Everybody shakes their head at Sinjin's continuing episodes of stupidity.

Sitting down at table number three is Trina and Zeak. Zeak decides to ask a question all of his teammates had been wondering about, "So all of the other players on your team seem to be able to contribute a ton to the team's cause and you seem to not; how did you manage to get on the team?" Trina looks at Zeak annoyed and says in a haughty tone, "Because I am the best thing that has ever happened to Hollywood Arts and they are lucky to have me." To which Zeak replies, "If you say so Trina, I didn't mean to upset you." She takes a long drink out of her iced tea and finally says with a sigh, "If you must know I begged our guidance councilor Lane to participate because my sister was in it and I can't stand seeing her get a leg up on me. She has been the school's new "it" girl ever since she stole my spot in the talent showcase." Trina violently stabs at a piece of lettuce as if it has personally offended her. Zeak sits there speechless because whatever he was expecting Trina to say he wasn't expecting it to be so vulnerable. Trina apologizes for her rant and for dumping her concerns onto Zeak. He sits there in silence and tries to digest the bombshell that was just dropped on him.

Table number four has Shaylee and Jade sitting there in stony silence. Jade has been watching Beck like a hawk ever since the group had come to the rooftop. Interestingly enough when she isn't looking at Beck she is staring at Connor who is at a table with his fellow captain Tori. Shaylee has retreated into a shell after following Jade's gaze to her least favorite person at Los Angeles Star Tech, Connor. Shaylee snaps out, "What is this? When you share a table with someone who might be better than everybody else you can't handle it? Or is it that you just lead people on by giving them signals one way and then ignore them when they get too close?" Shaylee is actually shaking with rage and storms off leaving a confused Jade to eat alone.

Connor looks over at the commotion at the table of Shaylee and Jade and raises an eyebrow when he notices Jade's intent gaze. He shrugs it off and turns back to Tori only to be dazzled by her incredible cheekbones. Connor loses his train of thought and begins to stutter. Tori just smiles at Connor getting flustered and lays a hand on his arm and says, "You don't have to be nervous, you haven't even seen me pig out yet." Connor loosens up and laughs at the joke and says, "Sorry about that, I just can't get over the face that I screwed up in the challenge today and that I did it in front of someone I am falling for." Connor's eyes go extremely wide and he blushes and concentrates on his dinner. Tori gives Connor a nervous little laugh and then sighs because Connor won't look at her because he is so embarrassed by his slip up.

Robbie and Teresa are the people who occupy the next table over. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming and checking on me the other day Robbie; you were the only person who cared enough to come see me and that means the world to me. I don't trust any of my teammates now because they were too concerned with the win instead of making sure that I wasn't badly hurt" Teresa says smiling at Robbie. Robbie smiles back and replies, "I have teammates who are the exact same way and I just wanted to make sure that I was there for you if you needed me. I have never been good with putting myself out there and I just wanted to make myself noticed." "I have noticed you from the beginning," Teresa says blushing furiously but never taking her eyes off of Robbie's face. They continue to talk totally ignoring the fact that heaping plates of food has been set in front of them.

A/N Please Review and let me know what you think. If I get a lot of reviews the next chapter will be the longest one I have ever written.


	6. The Party Part II

At the first table on the other side of the roof Kendall and Cat are engrossed in a conversation. Actually it is more just Cat rambling on and on about how she stills gets emergency calls on her cell phone and how she wonders what happens to the people she talks to. Kendall replies, "So you're saying you answer these people's calls for help but then do nothing?" Cat nods happily as she munches on a baby carrot. Kendall just laughs helplessly while watching Cat play with her food. Logan overhears the conversation and comes over to the table and says, "Cat do you really answer people's distress calls?" She continues to nod happily when all of a sudden Logan slams his hand down on the table startling both teens and the Hawaiian musicians. "I wrecked my Porsche about two months ago and needed a tow truck and the girl said she was sending one but he never showed up. I had to hike ten miles to the closest little shit hole town to get help." Cat starts giggling and says "I remember that." Kendall suddenly steps in and places a hand on Logan's chest. "Be cool man" the teen says restraining Logan, "don't make a scene; everybody is having fun and you wouldn't want to ruin that would you?" Logan casts a spiteful glance at Cat Valentine on last time before storming off muttering to himself. Cat mouths a silent thank you to Kendall and then turns her attentions back to her food.

At the next table Lilliana and Andre are talking about his music. She discovers that she has danced to his music in the past. "I would love to see that dance; I have never thought of anybody dancing to my music before." Lilliana's eyes go very wide and she tries to speak but no words come out. Andre thinks she is choking and yells out, "Hold on!" He gets behind her and starts giving her the Heimlich maneuver while everybody else looks on concerned. Lil finally manages to yell, "I'm not choking!" Andre lets his arms drop to his sides as his mouth drops open in horror. Lillie turns around to look at him and he starts freaking out uncontrollably. "I am so sorry, don't mind me, I just assaulted the girl of my dreams; I'm pretty sure I just hit rock bottom." Andre runs a finger through his hair and sits down in a chair holding his head in his hands. "I don't know what to say," Lillie says massaging her sore ribs as she sits down beside Andre at the table. He takes one look at her and flees from the table knocking it over and he disappears down the stairwell. Lil moves to go after him but is having trouble breathing after the attempted life saving and she has to sit back down at her table.

While everybody's attention is on the Lilliana/Andre fiasco; Beck and Meg sneak off to the far portion of the roof. While Logan is trying to get every teen clam again and back to having fun, Beck and Meg are laughing at his pathetic attempts to restore order. When they turn around they are shocked to see Connor and Tori already there making out. Beck doesn't say a word but leaves the two teens to continue their kissing practice while pulling Meg behind him. Logan tries to get their attention but they duck into the stairwell and quickly jump down the steps to the next level. The pair hear a couple of security guards pursuing them so they hide behind a pillar on their floor and Beck grabs Megara close and whispers, "don't make a sound." The two security gorillas sprint past their hiding spot and take off the opposite direction down the opposite staircase. Suddenly both people realize how close they are standing and their breathing starts to get heavy as their hearts race. Suddenly Beck and Meg are kissing and it feels like time has stopped in this entire room. Meg breaks off the kiss and smiles mischievously at Beck and takes his hand and jumps in the pool while dragging Beck with her. They continue to have fun as the two security guards continue their futile search.

Shaylee is sitting at her table watching the chaos ensue and sadly laughing to herself as Logan struggles to keep everyone on the same page. Inevitably her thoughts go to Jade as she tries to fathom what is going on in Jade's mind. Obviously she still isn't over Beck and what the hell is up with her staring at Connor. She squeezes her roll into submission as she thinks about that tanned jerk Connor. She hates that everything always just falls into place for him even if he doesn't want it. Obviously he wants nothing to do with Jade and is completely oblivious to her and the pain he is causing Shay. She throws her roll in disgust and it hits Logan square in the face. Stomping away she intends to find Connor and let him know exactly what is going on but she cannot find him or that damn slut Tori either.

Sinjin is crawling around on the floor picking up the scraps of food and sniffing them. He crawls over random people's feet scaring them in the process. While Sinjin is doing that Slayter is grabbing instruments and breaking them. She tosses a ukulele over the side of the building where it happens to land on one of the security guards that took off after Beck and Meg. Slayter is livid that Sinjin is so obtuse. She pushes Logan into a table where he crashes through the ice sculpture that was supposed to be the centerpiece of the Hawaiian luau. She pauses and laughs at the absurdity of having ice at a party that is supposed to be celebrating a tropical island culture. She takes off down the stairwell and takes off to her room to rest up for the next challenge.

While all this is going on Teresa and Robbie are hiding under their table laughing about the roll that got tossed into Logan's face. With the shattering of the ice sculpture they break out of their reverie and make a mad dash to the stairwell. By this point Logan has been reduced to a blubbering mess because all of his plans have gone awry. Robbie and Teresa leave the ensuing mayhem behind and go down to 20th floor. "Well this is my room," Teresa says not wanting this night to end because she is with the one person who she knows actually cares about her as a person. "I guess so," Robbie says, and with that he gives her a quick and awkward hug and takes off not waiting to see the results of his brief embrace.

Tori and Connor are still making out on the far corner of the roof. Tori breaks the kiss off and smiles at Connor while biting her lip. She asks in a shy barely perceptible voice, "Do you think you would want to go back to my room?" Connor is shocked by this bold suggestion from the girl he thought was shy and demure. His eyes go wide and he gives her a shake yes of his head but also says "As long as we just cuddle." Tori looks at him and asks, "Really? That's all you want? I thought you would want to do a little bit more." Connor looks at her sadly and says, "You are a beautiful girl but I want to take this slowly so I don't jeopardize anything with the girl I am falling in love with." Tori replies, "That would be nice, most guys are just wanting to get in my pants." Connor gets up and offers Tori his hand and helps her up as they go back to his room to cuddle. As they turn on the lights in Connor's room they are startled to see Jade sitting there with her hair in her eyes and mascara lines down her face. Before either newcomer can get their bearings and find their voice Jade speaks. "Just the two people I wanted to speak with. Please sit down because you both need to hear this."

A/N So what do you guys think of the cliffhanger ending? As promised this was the longest story chapter I have ever written. Please Review and it will get the answer to the cliffhanger that much more quickly.


	7. Deeper Into You

(Flashback)

As they turn on the lights in Connor's room they are startled to see Jade sitting there with her hair in her eyes and mascara lines down her face. Before either newcomer can get their bearings and find their voice Jade speaks. "Just the two people I wanted to speak with. Please sit down because you both need to hear this."

(End Flashback)

Connor and Tori sit down beside each other on the bed facing Jade who has her hair draped over her face like the creepy little girl from the Ring. Jade begins talking, "You two perfect little shitheads get everything you want don't you? Never thinking about what everybody else wants, like me for instance, and I am tired of never going after what I want." The other two teens just sit there with confused expressions on their faces until Jade shocks everyone and kisses Connor. Connor sits there shocked as Shaylee breaks into the room and Tori pulls Jade off of the stunned teen. Shaylee launches herself as a human torpedo and knocks Connor off the bed as Tori and Jade are locked in a struggle on the floor. While the girls are pulling each others hair, biting, kicking, and screaming, Connor recovers from his shock and easily pins Shaylee against the wall until security shows up and takes her away kicking and screaming. Jade has worn herself out and flees from the room leaving Connor and Tori there in the hotel room. It looks like a tornado has ripped through the room and they sit back down on the bed stunned at how the latest turn of events.

Cat wanders down the stair well to open the door and find the security guards dragging Shaylee down the hall. She giggles to herself as she is reminded of the time her brother was dragged away by a bunch of mimes and then bound his hands together with invisible rope. She had to say goodbye to Kendall because they were getting to close and she is very scared of the closeness. Every time she has gotten close to somebody they have broken her heart so she tries to close herself off. Meanwhile Kendall is back in his room punching a pillow because he is upset that Cat ran off without a goodbye kiss. He tosses and turns as he tries to fall asleep to no avail.

Zeak is left on the rooftop to survey the damage left by the near riot. He picks up a chunk of broken ice and laughs helplessly because he sees that Logan had them try and carve his face into it. Trina is nowhere to be found because of a seemingly innocent question Zeak asked her about their school's talent showcase. Evidently Tori stole her spotlight and ever since then the school has been head over heels for the younger Vega. She got really pissed about this and took it out on Zeak and then stormed away after realizing what she done. This leaves Zeak bewildered and alone on the roof because Logan left in tears because his arty was ruined. Zeak throws the ice chunk into the cool Los Angeles night and then takes one look around and slowly trudges to his room.

Beck and Meg are sitting on the side of the pool in their wet clothes talking about life. Beck says, "I got tired of living under the rules and roof of my parents so I live in a trailer on my own." Meg just pushes him and replies, "There is no way I could get away with doing something like that where I live." Beck playfully shoves Meg and it turns into a splashing war that ends in them totally soaked again. Meg dunks Beck one last time then disappears from the poolside as soon as Beck surfaces. He slaps the water in disgust and hauls himself out of the pool and trudges down to his hotel room alone.

Meanwhile he passes a distraught Lil who is searching high and low for Andre. She has searched the entire rooftop as well as the top two floors and two conference rooms. Lil stands with her back against the wall and slides down to the floor and puts her head in her hands. A single solitary tear rolls down her cheek and down to the floor.

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm swamped right now. I also want to thank everybody who has read this because this story was my fastest to 1,000 views ever. Please Review!


	8. Second place, Second Chance

The burly security guards take Shay back to her room and stand guard outside until it is time for everyone to meet in the lobby. As she exits her room they each grab an arm and drag her up a couple of floors to the penthouse suite. As they knock on the door Shaylee is about to make a sarcastic remark when the door is opened by a haggard looking Logan. He says in a harsh voice, "come in before anybody sees you." He leads everyone into the opulently appointed suite and says "Have a seat, Shaylee. I heard that you started an altercation last night. Normally you would be sent home for violating the team rules but since last night was a clusterfuck of epic proportions we are going to put you on probation. You are lucky I am in such an easy guy to get along with because once your teammates heard what you tried to do they wanted to kick you off the team. Now get out of here and get down to the team busses.

She makes her way down to the lobby of the hotel with her now familiar security guard buddies. The team from Hollywood Arts just stares at the unfamiliar scene unfolding before there eyes as she heads out the door and boards the LAST bus. She is met by cold unfriendly stares and disbelieving shakes of the head. She retreats to the farthest corner of the bus to sit by herself and sit in an injured silence. The rest of her team talks amongst themselves as a plan starts to form in her head. Meanwhile back in the lobby the kids from Hollywood Arts notice that Jade's makeup is all smeared down her face. They all turn to her questioningly but she is ignoring everybody and marches out to the Hollywood Arts bus. The rest of the team follows her along with Tori who is glaring daggers at Jade.

They make it to the beach where Logan is still looking worse for the wear. As the teens get off the bus they notice Logan's bloodshot eyes and his unshaven face. Behind him is a smoothed out area with five baskets placed in an X shape. "Now you guys will be split into two different sides with four players a piece. There will be a total of four rounds so each player will play offense and defense. The object is to get as many points as possible by placing these balls in the baskets. The defense can stop the offense however possible. Your team will get one point for the baskets on the outside and three points if you make it in the middle basket. The first team for the LAST team is Lilliana, Meg, Zeak, and Connor. The first team for the Hollywood Arts school is Andre, Beck, Trina, and Tori. Hollywood Arts, you guys are on offense first so get ready." Logan blows an air horn to signal the beginning of the first round. The LAST team decides to play man to man defense but they still give up five points. After a short break the Holly wood Arts team also scores five points against more of a zone defense. The competitors shake hands after the dust settles.

"Alright guys, the rest of you get in position but this time Los Angeles Star Tech will be on offense first." Logan blows the air horn again to start the second and final round. Kendall scores three points for the LAST team but nobody else manages to score any. After a short respite Logan blows the air horn again to signal the beginning of the second half of the second round. With ten seconds to go Shaylee stops playing allowing Jade to score the winning points. Without warning Cat bowls Shaylee over to celebrate with Jade. Shaylee clutches her left knee in agony as the teens from Hollywood Arts celebrate their win. The medics tend to the girl and quickly assess that she will not be able to continue with the competition. They load her into the ambulance and everybody watches it drive away with varying emotions.

Logan gets everybody's attention and says with some relief, "Today's competition is finally over and it was really close but the Hollywood Arts team won. Each of you have won a $250 gift card to the pear store. You can buy apps or whatever you want for your pear pod. We will know more about Shaylee's status tonight. You guys can go back to the hotel and hang out or whatever and I can finally go back and take something for this headache. Get out of here." With that he jumps off the stage and hops in the waiting limo to whisk him back to the hotel. Everybody is tired and they clamber back onto the waiting busses to go clean themselves and their various cuts and bruises. The teens are starting to wonder when there is going to be a mental challenge because these physical challenges are getting really demanding. As they pull up to the hotel they cause everybody to stop and stare because it looks like they have been to hell and back.

A/N So how am I doing with your character? Let me know in a review. The next chapter will be more character and relationship specific. Help me get to 25 reviews! Thanks!


	9. You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

The losing team of Los Angeles Star Tech trudges back into the hotel moaning and grumbling about how their supposed leadership has let them down. Connor glares are the dissenters and makes his way to his room by himself surrounded by an air of injured silence. Zeak turns to his teammates and gives them a withering stare because they are questioning his leadership as well. He flops himself down in a chair in the lobby to nurse his many wounds from the brutal game of slamball. The rest of the team goes to their rooms talking about the loss and wondering if Shaylee is going to be fine. Pretty soon the jubilant Hollywood Arts squad arrives laughing and talking and carrying on while Zeak looks on in disgust. Trina flings herself down on the chair opposite of Zeak and flips her younger sister off as the rest of the team heads up stairs. She looks at Zeak who is holding his ribs and says, "Rough game today huh?" Zeak winces as he tries to respond because his ribs are incredibly painful. Trina makes her way over to him and grabs a bag of ice off a passing concierge's tray. "Keep walking douche bag," Trina snaps at the small and meek hotel worker as he runs into the front desk trying to get away from the snarling Latina teen. She doesn't say a word but applies the ice pack to his ribs and as he jumps in surprise Zeak's lips crash into hers. They are startled but continue kissing as the rest of the lobby watches them.

Andre gets out of the shower and punches the mirror in his bathroom as his thoughts wander back to the mess he made the night before. He looks at the blood running down his hand and pooling on the white sink. He hears a knock at the door and wraps his hand in a hand towel as he wraps a larger one around the lower half of his body. He flings the door open in disgust to find Lilliana standing there with a surprised look on her face. He tries to slam the door in her face but she wedges her foot in between the door and the door frame. He turns away in disgust and goes to the chair in his room and sits down on it and says, "Since you barged into my room will you at least go into the bathroom as I get changed into something other than a towel." Lil is grateful for the opportunity to speak with Andre again so gladly goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. She hears a lot of stuff being thrown around but then everything goes silent. She slowly opens up the door and looks around to only find an empty room in front of her. The door is violently kicked shut as Lil barges off to try and find her erstwhile Romeo.

Teresa and Robbie are in Robbie's room and open the door to see Andre run past followed a few minutes later by an angry looking Lilliana. They duck back into the room so they don't feel the wrath and Teresa collapses into Robbie who catches her before she hits the floor. He spins her around to make sure that she is ok and she is just smiling at him. In response to her knowing smirk he unceremoniously dumps her onto the bed and smirks back at her. She starts breathing heavily and Robbie is about to climb on top of her to kiss her when there is a knock at the door. Robbie groans audibly as he straightens his clothes out and answers the door to find Lilliana standing there with a questioning look on her face. He groans again and slams the door in her face, but when he turns around Teresa is sitting up on the bed looking at him questioningly. Robbie only shrugs his shoulders and goes and sits back down beside his lady friend. "I swear there is nothing going on with her" Robbie says as a way of half apologizing to Teresa. "Prove it," she says looking at him, "I am really in need of a backrub after that extremely intense challenge today." She turns around and moves her hair out of the way so he can massage her shoulders. He gingerly touches her shoulders and begins to rub her down focusing on the knots. Suddenly he stops and takes off running leaving a confused and bewildered Teresa behind.

Robbie runs straight into Beck who is having a conversation with Meg. He says excitedly, "I was just massaging a girl's back! It was one of the single best experiences of my life!"

Beck laughs and says, "Then what happened, dude?" Robbie stops celebrating as a sick look over takes his face. Beck starts laughing uncontrollably and says through the gales of laughter, "You came out here to tell someone and just stopped giving the massage. I'm sorry dude but you have to be one of the stupidest people around. She likes you man and you may have blown it." Robbie grabs his head in his hands and sinks down to the floor as a blubbering mess just like he was when those two guys stole his car. Beck is laughing as he turns around Meg is staring at him with an unreadable look on her face. He spreads his hands and asks, "What in the world is that look for?"

"Really Beck Oliver? Really? You are huge fucking asshole. He was so excited about finally getting a girl to like him but you had to shoot him down. I was wrong about you, I thought you were different but you are just like every other guy I have ever seen." With that Meg leaves a stunned and hurt Beck behind. Beck thinks to himself as he watches her flee his presence that he is always trying to help Robbie and he is tired of his help never making a damn bit of difference. He sees the afro-haired teen still sitting on the ground and Beck gives him a swift kick to the back fro running what should have been a fun night.

A/N We will find out what happened to Shaylee next chapter and meet her replacement if she cannot participate anymore. Please Review!


	10. Helpless when She Smiles

Beck storms off from the prostrate Robbie and runs his fingers through his hair as he goes in search of Megara and is thinking of things to say to apologize to her. He doesn't notice Kendall and Cat sitting on the floor looking up at ceiling which is painted in a mosaic of iconic Hollywood movie scenes. He doesn't even bother to stop as he walks on their various body parts in his anger. He glances upwards one time and sees Al Pacino as Tony Montana in the infamous coke shootout scene and thinks to himself that it is a fitting image to personify his feelings at that time. Angry, defiant, and arrogant all at the same time. He strides off muttering under his breath leaving Kendall and Cat to tend to their injuries by themselves.

Kendall and Cat sit there looking at each other while they hold their various injured body parts. Cat is holding her left knee while Kendall is clutching an injured right elbow. All of sudden the two start to laugh uncontrollably which draws them more stares than Trina and Zeak did in the lobby when they were making out. Slowly their laughter subsides and Kendall reaches over to the Red-haired girl and clears the tears of laughter off her face. He goes to move his hand away but she grabs it and holds on to it for dear life. He goes to say something but doesn't get a chance to because she presses her lips against his then snuggles into him. He wraps her up in his arms and sits there with a goofy smile on his face. He glances up at the ceiling and the first scene he sees the, you complete me scene from Jerry Maguire and he is thinking about how that scene encompasses what he is feeling.

Sinjin is talking about is already used collections with Slayter. "Yeah it has really started to expand when I started to collect used pet items from celebrities. I am most proud of my used doggie pooper scoopers." Slayter starts laughing and then gets really quiet and kisses Sinjin on the cheek. Sinjin sits there in silence that an actual girl kissed him. And for once it wasn't his Grandmother. They just sit there and look at each other trying to figure out what to do next.

Meanwhile in Tori's room, Connor is laying on the bed pissed off that his team thinks that it is his fault that they lost. Tori is sitting beside him trying to convince him that it is not his problem if his team has no confidence. She keeps talking and trying to make him see that since he gave it his all that it should mean that everybody would be pissed at Shaylee. Without warning there is a knock on the door and once again the two teens are surprised to find Jade standing there with a smile on her face. Before Tori can shut the door Jade barges her way into the room and says "I think I know what went wrong the other night. I didn't make my intentions clear." With that statement out of the way she proceeds to kiss Tori passionately. When she breaks off the kiss she starts to talk a mile a minute, "I am bi and I want to be in a polyamorous relationship with the two of you. Tori and Connor look at each other and before either of them can speak there is a knock at the door. It is flung open by Jade to find two security guards there to escort them to the lobby so everybody can get an update on Shaylee's status.

The three teens are the last ones to arrive in the lobby and as they look around they see that Trina and Zeak have their hair messed up, Cat as her arms around the mid-section of Kendall, Robbie is laying on the ground holding his ribs trying not to breath too deeply while there is murder in Beck's eyes. Andre is hiding in some of the plants as Lilliana is frantically searching for him with her eyes, Teresa is looking questioningly at Robbie, and Sinjin and Slayter are involved in a game of can you tell what I ate last night. Logan gets the attention of the assembled group and says in a loud voice, "Alright guys we just got off the phone with the doctors at Crestview Regional Medical Center and they said Shaylee is going to need surgery because she tore her ACL and ripped her patellar tendon completely off the bone." He pauses for a second while everybody winces and a few people clutch their knee in agony. Soon he continues, "Since she is no longer able to participate in the competition we are going to have to replace her. And her replacement is going to be Ryan Green." Everybody looks around as Ryan waves his hand to show the group where he is. "Alright that's all the information we have for you right now so you can get back to your evenings."

A/N Please Review? I'll love you forever if you do!


	11. Party All The Time

Ryan kicks back with an iced tea and watches the stunned expressions of his teammates because they know he hates to compete. Not only is he taking in the facial expressions of his teammates but is also watching the other team. One person in particular catches his eye not because she is well put together but because is off by herself with a thousand yard stare. He decides to talk to her but before he can move toward her Logan grabs him and whisks him away so he can get up to speed on all the rules and regulations of the game. He walks right past the girl whose name he doesn't know and she doesn't even notice him as he is sheparded past her.

Jade is the girl with the thousand yard stare as Ryan marches past her and the events of the previous few hours run through her head. As she sits there she watches with puffy eyes as Connor and Tori head back to the elevators to presumably go make out. Jade kicks the chair in disgust as she thinks that she probably blew her chances by being so forward. She gets up and stalks off to her room muttering under her breath knocking down anybody who gets in her way.

Meanwhile, Robbie is half army crawling across the floor from the Beck beat down. Teresa sees him struggling and walks over to him and tries to help him up. Robbie blindly lashes out as soon as he feels someone touch him and ends up accidentally slapping Teresa across the face. Teresa immediately puts her hand to her face and her eyes go very wide as tears from in her eyes. She quickly flees from Robbie leaving him trying to stand and stumble after her. After finally struggling to his feet he doesn't know where she went and he can't catch his breath to yell out her name. He lurches off stiffly trying to find Teresa to make amends.

Cat and Kendall watch the scene in some amusement but wince each time Robbie takes a step because they can see how much it is hurting him. They both turn to Beck assuming that since he caused them both pain that he caused Robbie the same thing. Beck looks slightly guilty as he avoids their questioning gazes which only confirms their suspicions of douchebaggery. They storm off in a huff leaving Beck to feel slightly worse than he did before. Beck storms off pissed that nobody understands why he did what he did.

Ryan comes back out from his meeting with Logan and has been told the next twist of the game. He is smiling because nobody knows it is coming and it is going to throw the game into complete chaos. His smile fades though as he notices Jade has left the lobby leaving only Trina and Zeak to continue their make out session. He goes off to get his room key for the room that he will be staying in while competing. As he does he notices an oddly matched pair in an argument.

He stops and watches Sinjin and Slayter loudly arguing and gesticulating wildly drawing the stares of everybody around them. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever known," Slayter yells as Sinjin stutters and tries to form a coherent argument. He never gets a word in as Slayter grows louder with her accusations and Sinjin actually cowers under the verbal barrage. Slayter rears back and slaps him and storms off to the amusement of the lobby. Sinjin touches where Slayter slapped and gets a smile on his face because a girl actually touched him. He runs off with his arms straight down at his side and Ryan wonders if this kid is for real.

A couple of hours later everybody is gathered on the roof for a special surprise announcement. When everybody's attention is focused on the podium Logan strides up with a cocky smile on his face and waits for everybody to settle down. "Alright guys it has been a hell of a day that has seen many twists and turns but it isn't over quite yet." Everybody's mouths drop open as they wait apprehensively for the forthcoming announcement. "First off I would like to welcome Shaylee back," he says as she crutches herself up onto the stage. "She is going to be helping me with the decisions from here on out and her first decision is that we are going to have a trade off. Each team has to choose one person to trade to the other team but in a twist the opposing team has to approve of the person they are getting. No captain or vice captain can be traded but everybody else is fair game. And if you teams cannot agree on a person to take then Shaylee will have the final decision on who gets traded." Nobody can believe their ears and they stand their motionless as Logan and Shaylee leave the stunned audience behind.

A/N Quite a twist there. Let me know who you think will be traded or spared. How will Shaylee's return shake up the rest of the competition.


	12. Smokey Mountain Rain

A/N Alright guys I hardly ever put an author's note at the beginning of a chapter but something needs to be cleared up. This is NOT a Bori story or a Jori story or any other shipper story. It never has been nor will ever be. I put the names of the characters that are in the main storyline for that chapter up. Since Tori is the main person on the show she is always going to be one of the people named. And it depends on who the focus is on who I put in the other slot. For those of you who read it and enjoy thank you. To those of you making demands, Stop because your bullshit is getting old, I'm not changing the story because you freak out over a pairing, and I don't care what you want to see in it. It is my story and I'll write it how I want, if you don't like it, tough shit and don't bother reading it anymore.

The next morning dawns cool and rainy and the weather matches the participants moods. Nearly everybody is convinced that they are the person to be traded to the other team. Hardly anybody is talking in the lobby due to the preoccupation of having Shaylee as the special consultant. The Los Angeles Star Tech team is especially concerned because each member can think back to a time when they had an argument or actual fist fight with Shaylee. Logan is not there to greet the teams this morning so it is an ominous sight to see the team busses pull up through the morning fog. They file onto the awaiting busses and are whisked away to an undisclosed location.

As the transportation pulls up to the pit, Logan and Shaylee observe the silent teens as they stumble off the bus and to the platform. Logan begins to speak, "Alright guys, before we get to the challenge we will get each of your votes for the trade. You cannot vote for yourself and you cannot vote for the captain or vice captain on your team. Alright Hollywood Arts you guys are up first and Tori since you are the first one to vote." Tori casts her vote for Cat while no surprise Jade votes for Sinjin. Trina and Beck vote for Cat; Andre, Cat, and Robbie all vote for Sinjin. All Sinjin has to do is vote for Cat and the deciding vote goes to Shaylee. Surprisingly the long haired boy votes for Robbie which means that he is going to be on Team LAST from now on. "Alright guys I'm not sure what exactly we saw there but Sinjin is officially on the LAST team. Sinjin joins the LAST team and they all look stunned at Sinjin's idiotic choice to move himself.

"Alright guys," Logan says trying to regain his bearings, "The Hollywood Arts team will get one of your guys because you got one of theirs. That means you have to either vote for Kendall or Ryan." They all protest because it didn't matter when their team had more girls than guys. "This is Shaylee's decision guys, if you don't like it you can forfeit right now." Everybody glares at Shaylee who looks pleased as can be. Connor and Kendall vote for Ryan because he is the new guy. Zeak and Ryan vote for Kendall while Slayter and Lilliana vote for Kendall as well. Meg votes for Ryan leaving the deciding vote to Teresa. She bites her lip because she hates making decisions. She decides to vote for Ryan so it is not left up to her on who gets sent to the other team. Sinjin doesn't get a vote because he just joined the team. Shaylee sneers because she hate people who can't make a decision so she survey's the team when she notices Ryan looking at Jade. This infuriates Shaylee to no end so she picks him knowing how Jade treats the people on her own team. Ryan makes his way over to the Hollywood Arts team and tries to talk to Jade who gives him the cold shoulder.

"Alright guys onto the challenge for today. You are going to have to work together to finish four puzzles while freezing cold water is pumped in around you. All the puzzles need to be completed in the proper order before the tank is completely filled with water. As you can see there are two tanks so both teams will be competing at the same time. Go change into your swimsuits because the competition will start in 15 minutes." The teams scramble to their dressing rooms and get ready for the freezing water.

Both teams reemerge from the dressing rooms into the chilly morning air. They all climb into the tanks and Logan blows the air horn to signal the beginning of the competition. Everybody starts clamoring around the first puzzle and the Hollywood Arts team finishes it first but the LAST team isn't far behind as both move onto the second puzzle. The kids from Hollywood Arts go counterclockwise while the kids from LAST go clockwise. The two teams continue to be neck and neck as they race against the muscle numbing coldness of the water. All of a sudden Slayter goes down rubbing her calf because it is cramping up on her. Sinjin reaches down to help her but is pulled back by Connor who makes him concentrate on the puzzle. Slayter manages to swim to the side where she is pulled out by the waiting paramedics and they drape a blanket on her to try and warm her up. Pretty soon The Hollywood Arts team is finishing up the last puzzle. The LAST team finishes right behind them and Logan blows the horn as every member is helped out of the icy cold water.

"Alright guys, it was a very close challenge today but the kids from Los Angeles Star Tech pulled it out," Logan says with a straight face. Hollywood Arts looks up at him furiously but are shivering too much to say anything so Andre contents himself with flipping Logan off. "Due to Ryan insisting that you were supposed to go counter clockwise the Hollywood Arts team has been disqualified for going the wrong way." Mouths drop open as the furious glares turn from Logan to Ryan who pretends to ignore everyone. "Alright for the winning team we have a $500 gift card to that you can use for anything on that site. Now everyone can go back to the hotel and get warmed up."

A/N Let me know what you think.


	13. Help!

Alright my loyal readers, that is if any of you are left, I have hit a major writer's block with this story. I have had 7 different drafts typed up but none of them were good enough. And I don't want to put up a crappy chapter to just be putting one up. This is where all of you come in. Send in your ideas about where the story should head next. The winner gets a shout out and if your OC is involved then it will be a chapter about you and your crush. If not you can choose who I focus on next. Make sure your suggestion is for the entire cast not just a few people.


	14. Who Knows What Tomorrow Brings

Nobody at the hotel has paid any attention to the kids filing through the lobby. They have become used to seeing them limp, faint, and generally appear exhausted by now. The Hollywood Arts team trudge through the lobby with low spirits and a bad attitude. This is exemplified by someone offering them a drink and Jade pushing the offender backwards into a luggage cart. Ryan peels off from the group and takes a detour to the hotel gym so he can be alone with his thoughts.

About ten minutes after the Hollywood Arts team comes in the Los Angeles Star Tech arrives in a decidedly more upbeat mood. Connor is the recipient of most of the goodwill because of his insistence that Sinjin finish caused the team to win. Everybody except for Slayter is happy. Her ankle is wrapped in an ACE wrap and has been plunged into a five gallon bucket of ice. Everybody else runs off of the bus leaving her to crutch off the bus. SHe stumbles when she gets onto the curb and is about to fall flat on her face when all of a sudden two strong hands grab her and set her upright. Sinjin smiles at her and takes her crutches from her and carries her inside. Lilliana is on the third floor and notices this and slaps the glass in disgust. "Why can't that be me?" she says as she stalks off down the hall.

The sound echoes down the large corridor to where Andre is sitting with ice packs strapped to his knees. His eyes go large because he realizes that the slapping sound means Lil is on the hunt for him again. He leans his head back and closes his eyes and comes to the conclusion that sooner or later he will have to make a decision. He hopes that she doesn't harm him whatever his decision is. He hobbles into the staff stairwell to hide from Lilliana and think about his decision and about how not to make a fool out of himself anymore.

Cat is with Kendall and they are talking about various family issues. They are laughing and having a good time when Meg runs into the room looking for Beck. Neither Cat nor Kendall has seen him in a while. Meg runs off to tell Beck some good news she just found out. Cat says, "So like I was saying my brother got into a fight with a badger because the badger stole his ice cream."

Kendall looks at her with raised eyebrows, "Why do you always talk about your brother? Why can't we ever talk about something more important."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asks with tears coming to her eyes. Kendall stutters trying to talk to the red haired girl and calm her down. "You know what Kendall? You are just like every other guy." Cat runs sobbing from his presence.

Cat runs by Robbie who is frantically trying to plead with Teresa. "I swear I didn't mean to run away from you."

"Yeah but you still did when we were supposed to be sharing our first kiss."

"I know but can you give me a second chance? Robbie pleads as he falls on his knees.

"This is pathetic Robbie. I gave you one chance and you blew it, now get out of my face and leave me alone." Teresa walks away from him leaving the curly haired boy with his head bowed in defeat.

A/N More to come soon! And BellaRosa17 you won the contest so your chapter will be next. Please Review!


End file.
